(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been widely available in which, when an electronic document is to be transmitted by facsimile or email, a destination is specified by using a virtual keyboard or a destination list registered in advance. Furthermore, an image forming apparatus has been available which has a function of registering a destination list for an individual user or a function of registering plural destinations together as a group. In such an image forming apparatus, a user registers in advance a desired destination or a desired group.